Alcaire
Alcaire is a major city located along the coast of the Iliac Bay and is the capital of the Fiefdom of Alcaire of the Iliac Bay. The regional deity is Kynareth. Alcaire is well-known for being the birthplace of Tiber Septim, founder of the Third Empire. The fiefdom is riddled with farming communities and fishing villages with constant harvest flowing through the market. By game *Alcaire (Daggerfall) **Alcaire (City) *Alcaire (Online) **Alcaire Castle **Alcaire Dolmen Description Geography The city-state of Alcaire is located north of the coast, towards the Wrothgarian Mountains and the Rivenspire region in the north. The Fiefdom of Alcaire has a large blotch of land in the west, but as it goes towards the Kingdom of Wayrest, the fiefdom becomes thinner, until it reaches the County of Menevia. The Alcaire West is bountiful, a large river starting from Alcaire flows through the region, eventually landing onto the Iliac Bay, farms and other settlements tend to inhabit around this riverway. South of this land is several islands, where the Koeglin Lighthouse shines brightly, guiding ships to Koeglin Village. Bordering the fiefdom are several other nations, including Koegria and the earlier mentioned Menevia. After the Warp in the West in 3E 417, the Fiefdom of Alcaire was annexed into the Kingdom of Wayrest, which extends all the way to the Fiefdom of Anticlere. The religious temple in the area is the Temple of Kynareth, which has chapters in Daggerfall, Kozanset, and Whiterun. The knightly order is the Knights of the Flame and the local vampire clan is the Lyrezi Clan. Traditions *The Bretons of Alcaire celebrate the New Life Festival on the 1st of Morning Star. It is a day of celebration where the drinks are free and people party in the streets all day. It truly is, a day of merriment. The Bretons celebrate the holiday with the Castle Charm Challenge, where they would dance in the inns and castle of Alcaire City.Dialogue from Breda[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/arena-holidays Holidays in Arena] *The Bretons of Alcaire celebrate the holiday called Tibedetha on the 24th of the Mid Year in honor of Alcaire's favorite son, Tiber Septim, the founder of the Third Empire. Tiber Septim had spent his youth here, training with the swordmasters of the region.Holidays of the Iliac Bay''Dialogue from Ghost of Old Hroldan History Second Era Sir Byric of the Flame & the Alcaire Knights The Alcaire Knights served the Fiefdom of Alcaire for many generations, ever since the various knightly orders had driven the Direnni Hegemony back to the Isle of Balfiera. Ushering in the rule of the Bretons over High Rock and the Western Reach that we know. Sir Byric of the Flame served the Alcaire Knights and the Fiefdom in their weakest time. In 2E 542, the Reachmen had invaded Alcaire with unknown intent, overpowering the Bretons of Alcaire. To repel the invading force, Sir Byric had burnt the vast fields of the region, demolishing the Reachmen Horde and protecting Alcaire Castle. In honor of his bold actions and determination, the Alcaire Knights were renamed into the Knights of the Flame, becoming a well-known group throughout Greater Bretony and the province of High Rock, eventually spreading to Anticlere.Statue of Sir Byric''The Knightly Orders of High Rock Rise of the Black Drake; Siege of Wayrest In 2E 541, Durcorach the Black Drake and his Reachmen Horde had invaded the province of High Rock from the Western Reach. In its wake, they took control of the nearby city-states of Evermore and Hallin's Stand. As time went on, the Black Drake Invasion had reached the region of Stormhaven, causing the Bretons of the area to go into a state of panic. All over Stormhaven, including Alcaire, people would evacuate to the city-state of Wayrest, hoping for protection from the Reachmen Horde. Eventually, the Siege of Wayrest had begun, ongoing for fifty-seven days. The crowded conditions in Wayrest were but a small price to pay for the protection of Wayrest. Because the Reachmen lacked siege weapons or battleships, the Siege of Wayrest ended in a stalemate, forcing the Horde to advance westward to the region of Glenumbra and the city-state of Daggerfall. Wayrest was saved, and the Reachmen Horde was defeated at the city gates of Daggerfall. Out of the battle came the Daggerfall Covenant, one of the strongest alliances in the continent.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 Daedric Influence in Koeglin; the Supernal Dreamers During the Interregnum in 2E 582, Dame Dabienne was a member of the Knights of the Flame that was wrongfully accused of a crime in the township of Koeglin Village. At the time, a Daedric Cult known as the Supernal Dreamers were active in the area, and so there was a daedric presence throughout Stormhaven, even in Alcaire. Lucky for Dabienne, an estranged warrior had arrived on the scene and was tasked by the Knight to uncover this mystery. The traveler spoke with Constable Pascal, who felt that Dame Dabienne was an imposter, sent to enslave the town. Messenger Cordier was supposed to give the Constable a message saying that Dame Dabienne was arriving onto Koeglin Village. When the warrior rescued Cordier from a nearby slaver's ship, he told the message to Pascal, but despite this, the Constable would not let Dabienne free.Events of "False Accusations" Constable Pascal still does not believe in Dame Dabienne, citing too many coincidences. The warrior continues around town, to deal with situations to free the Knight. Eventually, Pascal suspected the warrior as well, who would then continue to investigate Koeglin for Pascal's paranoid behavior, through conversing with his former lover, Sabyssa the Blacksmith, it was revealed that a Supernal Dreamer had left Pascal's home one night. The traveler leaves to enter Pascal's home, discovering a Dremora Churl and a daedric idol underneath his bed. Constable Pascal was apprehended and Dame Dabienne was freed. She continued to watch over the Koeglin township and told the traveler, an Agent of the Daggerfall Covenant, to head northwards to Alcaire Castle, where the warriors of the Alik'r Desert have stationed outside the premises. Tension at Alcaire; Enter Duchess Lakana of the Alik'r During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Duchy of Alcaire was under the leadership of Duke Nathaniel, who had just married Lakana, the daughter of King Fahara'jad. To further establish the bond between High Rock and Hammerfell, Nathaniel had married Lakana. This newly-established relationship prompted King Fahara'jad to send a group of Alik'r Warriors to safeguard the area. However, this brought controversy to the people of Alcaire and even the Knights of the Flame. Dame Falhut believed that the Alik'r Army was sent to attack the Bretons. The traveler was directed by Falhut to Sir Hughes, who was safeguarding the Duke and Duchess in Castle Alcaire, who was annoyed by Falhut's accusations and orders to the Alik'r, but another problem had arrived, someone was sending messages to King Fahara'jad from within the Castle, using the codename, Almadine. It was revealed that Duchess Lakana was the one sending the letters to her father. Her reason was that she could not trust anyone in Alcaire, not even the Duke, there have been several assassination attempts on her life, prompting her to get worried.Events of "Army at the Gates"Events of "Two Sides to Every Coin" Treachery at Alcaire; Plot against the Duchess The Duchess had tasked the estranged champion with investigating the several assassination attempts, to see if they are connected in some ways. The Duchess believes that rival to the Alik'r is responsible for the attempts, so she sends the warrior to General Thoda, whose located on the outskirts of Alcaire Castle. The traveler explained themselves to Thoda until he was poisoned by the assassin, Dame Falhut, she fled back to Castletown in Alcaire where the warrior would kill her. Duchess Lakana mourned the loss of General Thoda, but she believes that Dame Falhut did not work alone. Both the warrior and Sir Hughes worked together to uncover the accomplices. Sir Hughes had sent the traveler to his home, to meet with him after speaking with the Duchess. Upon arriving at his home, the traveler discovered Envoy Darima, Lakana's messenger tied up, fearing for Lakana's safety. The traveler hurried to Castle Alcaire to find Lakana dead by Sir Hughes' hands. Sir Hughes fled to Firebrand Keep, home to the Knights of the Flame.Events of "Life of the Duchess"Events of "the Safety of the Kingdom" Battle of Firebrand Keep; the Omen of Fear After escaping Alcaire Castle, Sir Hughes had ordered an attack on the Alik'ran Army, but this had left the Knights of the Flame divided. Warriors including Sir Edmund were against the attack on the Alik'r, and so he and the warrior traveled throughout Firebrand Keep, convincing Knights to join their cause to prevent an attack on the Redguards. With an abundant amount of supporters, the champion sounded the Great Hall's siege horn, starting the Battle of Firebrand Keep, between two factions of the Knights of the Flame. Sir Croix, a member of the Knights of the Flame led the faction that was against the Alik'r, he was ultimately defeated by the estranged warrior. In the Great Hall, the traveler confronted Sir Hughes who was surrounded by an ominous mist, which transports the champion into the dreams of Sir Hughes. The champion traversed the dream, witnessing Sir Hughes murdering Duchess Lakana in Alcaire. Deeper into the dream, the traveler defeated the Omen of Fear, a daedric entity that controlled Sir Hughes. The Knight was freed, and his fate is left unknown, largely left to the hands of the warrior. Sir Hughes was tormented by the Supernal Dreamers, a Daedric Cult to Vaermina. A new threat had revealed itself to Stormhaven.Events of "The Flame of Dissent"Events of "Retaking Firebrand Keep"Events of "Sir Hughes' Fate" The Man of Legend; Enter Hjalti Early-Beard Alcaire has been the center of several myths; one such myth explains that a future leader would be born out of the Fiefdom of Alcaire, at one point or the other. During the waning years of the Interregnum, King Cuhlecain of Falkreath sought to unite the Kings of the Colovian Estates. But to do this, he needed to secure the northern borders near the Reach, where the fortress of Old Hroldan was situated. Cuhlecain amassed a force consisting of Colovian Warriors and Nordic Berserkers under the leadership of Hjalti Early-Beard, a warrior from Alcaire. The Battle of Old Hroldan ended with Hjalti gaining victory when the warrior was able to destroy the gates of Hroldan with the power of the Thu'um. The Nordic warriors were in awe and began to call Hjalti, Talos, which translates to Stormcrown. Hjalti changed his name to Tiber Septim and eventually started the Third Empire of Cyrodiil, conquering the provinces of Tamriel and ushering in the Third Era.The Arcturian Heresy Third Era The Warp in the West; the Fiefdom of Alcaire During the Warp in the West in 3E 417, the Fiefdom of Alcaire was under the reign of an unknown Lord, whose name was lost in the history books. Alcaire existed among the forty-four different nations of the Iliac Bay. Alcaire itself is a coastal fiefdom not far from the Kingdom of Wayrest, one of the three major kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. Later in the same year, the Warp in the West had occurred, resulting in the Kingdoms expanding their territories, absorbing the smaller nations of the Iliac. The Fiefdom of Alcaire was annexed into the Kingdom of Wayrest along with other nations throughout the eastern Iliac Coast. Because of its location, the Fiefdom of Alcaire was the site of various battles between Wayrest and the nearby Orsinium, in the end, Wayrest prevailed and claimed Alcaire.Events in The Warp in the West Locations Settlements *Alcaire (Capital) **Castle Alcaire **Statue of Sir Byric *Koeglin Village *Koeglin Lighthouse *Firebrand Keep *Steelheart Moorings *Friendship Gate *Lamwych *Newgate *Nurin Farm *Vanne Farm Ruins *Bonesnap Ruins *Portdun Watch *Ruins of Old Elyzolda's Hovel Caves *Koeglin Mine *Steelheart Cave *Windridge Cave Landmarks *Iliac Bay *King's Guard Mountains *Mudcrab Beach *Nightmare Crag *Sage Monument *The Roost of Hezirrog *Traveler's Rest *Wrothgarian Mountains Gallery Alcaire Castle.png|The city-state of Alcaire sits on the northern hills. Firebrand KeepGarrison.png|Firebrand Keep is the home of the Knights of the Flame. Koeglin Village.png|Koeglin Village is the secondary settlement in the area. Talos.jpg|Tiber Septim, Alcaire's most famous son. Iliac Anthology.jpg|The Fiefdom of Alcaire in the Iliac Bay. Trivia *According to the writings of Flaccus Terentius in 2E 582, the Bretons of Alcaire have fables that foretold a future leader being born from the city of Alcaire. It implies that Tiber Septim's birth was even more prophetic, not only foretold by the Greybeards, and being predicted three-hundred years before his inception.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: High Rock Appearances * * * es:Alcaire it:Alcaire Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions